1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical module such as an optical transceiver which includes a circuit that generates a high-frequency clock signal for controlling optical modulation (for example, so-called RZ (Return to Zero) modulation) by an optical modulator (for example, an LN modulator) is known. JP2007-82094A discloses an optical transmission device having such a circuit.